Dog Days': An Old Friend (Oneshot)
by Baldor Omnuiik
Summary: After Leaf got defeated by Leo, they thought the marraige game was over. They were wrong as a mysterious friend of Leo's takes the stage... WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT!


**Before we begin this one-shot, I'd like to say that Ariot Giant-Eater is my own custom character so please don't be like, "This makes no sense!"**

**There is a story behind him that will be revealed in a new fanfiction, so stay tuned for that.**

**And now...**

**WE BATTLE!**

* * *

**"Leo-sama!" The hooded man bowed to the Princess of Galette as she got on new armor. He looked up and threw his cloak and hood off to show...**

**"Is that... Ariot Giant-Eater? The Savior of of our beloved Princess?!" The Super Sayian Dragonborn, with his long brown hair and short bearded goatee, grinned at his long-time friend. "Been a while." **

**"Very much so." She saw him put his backpack down and took off his cloak and hood. "How are you doing?"**

**"Alduin's dead. As well as that idiotic Chilltren."**

**"I'm glad to hear it," Leo praised the young man. "It'd be a real problem if they were still alive."**

**"Ye-up." He took out his weapons and looked at her, saying, "Let's go, Leo-sama." Grabbing his longsword, war axe, greatsword, shield and bow with a quiver of 288 arrows, Leo realized that they were all made of...**

**"Dragonbone?" the Princess asked as Ariot finished putting dragonbone armor on and adjusted his helmet. He asked, "Okay. We ready?" **

**"Humph." Leo looked at Ariot as she grabbed her sword and shield and prepared for battle. "You've been busy, friend."**

**"Friend?" Ariot laughed at that. "After the last time we were together, we're closer than that, aren't we?"**

**"True. But still, I'm not planning on marrying you!" Leo roared as Ariot readied his dragonbone shield and got into his stance. Despite his equipment being made out of bone, he seemed unfazed by the weight. **

**As sword met shield, the fight began as Ariot grinned, roaring, "FUS RO!" Leo was knocked back a few feet and staggered as Ariot drew his longsword and rushed her, shield-bashing her and slicing upwards.**

**Leo quickly kicked the Dovahkiin back and followed up with a thrust, which Ariot quickly parried with a well-timed block. He sheathed his sword and pulled his waraxe out. Banging his shield hard, he called, "Hey, you've been training hard!"**

**"Not as much as you, dear Ariot!" Leo called out in response. "You've had more practice though!"**

**"Well it helps when your life is on the line every day!" Ariot laughed then snapped back into action as she roared coming at him. They both clashed, sword of the Peerless and axe of the Dovahkiin against the shields of both combatants. They broke off and then came back at each other.**

**Ariot swung to the right, causing Leo to block and leaving him open to a body shot; quickly thinking, Ariot smashed his shield against her blade, nearly knocking it out of her hand. Using the forward momentum to her advantage, Leo kicked the Dragonborn in the stomach and sent him back a couple feet, staggered. **

**She came at him, roaring, but Ariot was ready, blocking with his sword, his axe thrown to the side of the arena. He knocked her with his shield by throwing it into her torso.**

**She was knocked onto her back but did a back roll as she was, allowing for a quick recovery from the blow, although some of her armor was destroyed in the process.**

**Ariot's helmet disappeared as well as his gauntlets. He looked at Leo and sheathed his sword; pulling out his dragonbone bow, he hooked an arrow on and simply fired.**

**She blocked with her shield and it was destroyed; using that momentary distraction, Ariot went Super Saiyan and flew at her, slashing low with his flaming longsword.**

**She flew upwards and roared, "Grand Vert!" Her sword transformed into her famous demonic axe Treasure Sword.**

**Throwing his blade to the side, he grabbed his dragonbone greatsword and infused his power into it. "Lets end this!" they both roared, clashing in the air. **

**"MUL QAH DIIV!" Ariot roared as his Dragon Aspect mixed with his Super Saiyan 1 form. He went Super Saiyan 2 and then came at Leo, who was completely powered up at max.**

**They both launched their most powerful attacks at each other.**

**"GRAND DEMONIC CLEAVING BLAST!" Leo roared, swinging her greataxe and launching her attack.**

**"UNRELENTING FINAL WAVE!" Ariot bellowed, launching his.**

**The two attacks hit full force as both warriors roared, trying to break down the other's. Finally, Ariot proved too much for Leo as his attack broke through and hit her dead-on.**

**A huge explosion was seen coming from the stadium, shaking the ground and nearly sending people flying. The Heroes quickly saved everyone and then saw Ariot standing there, his remaining armor battered but not broken and Leo standing completely naked.**

**"T-The winner is... Ariot Giant-Eater!" the announcer roared, drawing near silence from all spectators.**

**Ariot threw his good friend a new change of clothing and said, "Good try." Looking at everyone, he added, "Oh, and I wasn't interested in marrying Leo at the moment. I just wanted to gauge her progress." He looked at her and said, "Nicely done." **

**"As for yourself." Leo and Ariot shook hands, drawing cheers and applause from everyone for Ariot's decision and great sportsmanship.**

* * *

**That night during the party in the castle, Ariot was dressed in the outfit he had gotten from Radiant Rainments: A set of fine clothes custom-made for him, gloves, boots and a long cloak that had the symbols of the Dragonborn, Companions, Dawnguard and Imperial Legion sewn on it with a hood on it. On his belt was his Legendary Dragonbone Sword he smithed and enchanted himself, which he named Jooraghol (Mortal Rage). He took a bottle of mead and went to the balcony, where Leo was. He stood next to her and sighed; uncapping his bottle, he took a swig and said, "Quite the battle, eh?"**

**She sighed, smiling. "Yes." She looked at him and added, "Thanks for not being engaged to me."**

**"Eh. I figured you were more interested in the kid over there." He gestured to Leaf, who was currently passed out and was surrounded by the Heroes and their friends and Leaf's sister Vert.**

**Blushing, Leo quickly shook her head. Ariot laughed at that. "Man, you're quick to fluster. Always have been."**

**Leo smiled. "You saved me two years ago back in Skyrim. You helped me become much stronger. Yet somehow, you know me better than others."**

**"Well, sometimes it happens." Taking another swig, Ariot inquired, "So who are you interested in more? Me or Leaf?"**

**"Both."**

**Ariot was taken aback by how blunt she was, but seeing as how he had seen her naked and vice versa, he wasn't surprised. They were always truthful with each other: A mandatory habit to have if you were going to work together in the harsh wilds of Skyrim. **

**"Well, I can always train the kid if ya want. Make him much much stronger."**

**"You do that and I'll be engaged to both of you."**

**Ariot laughed at that, then finished his mead and handed it to an attendant; he gave a gold emerald ring to her and said, "Get a pretty penny with that." **

**She bowed, saying, "Thank you!"**

**As she walked off, Leo looked at him as he handed her a necklace. "It's an Amulet of Dibella. Keep it." He cracked his neck and said, "I gotta be off." **

**"Where are you going?" Leo asked.**

**"I was planning on sticking around Flonyard for a while. Why?" **

**She blushed a bit. "I was hoping you could stay in the castle... In my room."**

**He laughed at that. "Just like when you were staying in Breezehome with me and Lydia!"**

**"Hey, your Housecarl at least knew when to not interfere!" Leo hissed under her breath. **

**"Well, okay then." **

**She smiled , kissing his lips softly. "Thank you."**

**Ariot blushed a bit, not expecting the kiss, then threw her off as he caught the blade of a Thalmor assassin. He gripped him by the throat and growled, "Your masters don't know when to fucking quit."**

**"Screw you!" the elf hissed, drawing Ariot to snap his neck and then casually throw him over the balcony. He looked at Leo and asked, "You all right, Leo?"**

**She nodded, brushing herself off. "Thalmor?"**

**"Yup."**

**"Well, I'm sure they won't be looking for you openly. No worries."**

**"Right."**

**"Shall we return to the festivities?"**

**Ariot nodded and they both went back in.**

* * *

**Leo was moaning in pleasure as Ariot rammed into her hard, his muscles rippling with every thrust. His large, meaty hands gripped around her hips, he continued pounding her doggy-style as she moaned loudly while gripping the sheets on her bed, knowing that her room was sound-proof and they weren't disturbing anyone.**

**"Mmmmyow!" Leo cried out as she came for the third time in a row. "I love when you ram me like that, baby!"**

**He was simply lost inside her pussy, his long thick length deep inside her, pushing her walls and hitting her uterus. The Dovah Sos (Dragon Blood) made him stronger. In a lot of ways.**

**He spanked her ass and she came again, tightening around him as she squirted. He pulled out and let Leo suck him off, swallowing it all. She then pushed him onto the bed and cuddled into him. **

**He kissed her passionately. "That was fun."**

**She laughed, shaking her head and moving on top of him. "Very much so."**

**He smiled, scratching her head and making her purr a bit. "You are the most beautiful thing the Divines made."**

**She licked his cheekbone. "You're just saying that."**

**Pulling the covers over them, Ariot answered, "If I really was, I wouldn't be in this bed."**

**She rubbed her head against his broad hairy chest and put her strong, slender arms around his neck. "I love these precious moments."**

**"Where's Nanami?" Ariot asked her, rubbing her back soothingly. "I would've thought that she'd walk in on us." **

**"She's asleep in Noir's room. I told her that I'll the room to myself for the night."**

**"Smart."**

**"I'm the Princess for a reason."**

**Ariot laughed at that. "Very true." He looked down and saw her fast asleep; smiling, he kissed her forehead and fell asleep himself, keeping Jooraghol close to the bed**

* * *

**Leo woke up to Nanami in her bed and Ariot nowhere to be found. She sighed, getting up and dressed to find Ariot, only to find a note from the Super Sayian Dovahkiin:**

**Sorry I can't stick around but there's some problems back in Skyrim and I'm needed back there according to General Tullius. Don't worry, I won't be gone long.**

**See ya later, Leo. Last night was much-needed for both of us I would think.**

**Good luck.**

**Ariot**

**She shook her head and smiled, putting the note down. "Ariot, you moron," she whispered, chuckling as Ariot rode on Shadowmere in his full kit away from Galette back to the portal to Skyrim, which even though it was hidden it was always open to the Dovahkiin.**

**Akatosh and Talos' gift to Ariot.**

**And Leo. **

* * *

**This one-shot was all made up on the spot, so please don't complain to me about things not making sense.**

**Check out my other stories and also check out my friends DevouredOne and LittleMissRosaAnn and their awesome stories!**

**Thanks much!**

**B.O.**


End file.
